It is generally known that the angular position of the shaft can be ascertained with the aid of an angle sensor. For each rotation, finely resolved angular values are ascertainable, such as at a resolution of 1°. The number of revolutions is the number of rotations fully executed by the shaft. The absolute angular position is defined by the value of the number of revolutions and the finely resolved angular position.
Used as microgenerator is either a Wiegand wire, also known as pulse wire, or alternatively, a magnetically mechanically preloadable and then magnetically-mechanically biasable system, which induces voltage in a coil when the system is triggered is used as microgenerator. Especially when systems provided with a Wiegand wire are involved, the triggering is brought about by a different magnetic pole than the biasing.